Remembering You
by Not Entirely Gone
Summary: Sequel to Remember. Follow the Bules, the Greens, and the Reds as they try to recover their forgotten relationships, as well as the girls trying to figure out who the boys actually are. Takes place during and after Remember. EDIT: story up for take over. I apologize for everybody who liked it, but I've lost inspiration
1. As Happiness Bubbles Up

**Okay, this takes place in different times. Now, I'm just going to say what week it is for the first few chapters because it's going to be the time that the girls are in the hospital. So the first few chapters will take place after Bubbles wake up and will focus on the Blues. I hope you enjoy Remembering You.**

_A Few Minutes After Bubbles Wakes, (Boomer's POV)_

Bubbles and I were sitting outside the hospital, looking around. It had been hard to get Bubbles out of the hospital, the doctors and the nurses were insisting that she stay to get a little better. It did take some time, but eventually she convinced them that she was fine.

It was cute, watching her argue in a hospital gown. They had given her some more appropriate clothes. She now had on a short, gray skirt that reached her knees. It wasn't really her color but what was worse was the black t-shirt that had on. It was a little tight on her and her breasts were stretching at the fabric. The only good thing that they had were the shoes. Baby blue sneakers that seemed to fit her just well.

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't really what I expected."

I nodded then realized something. "I'll be right back."

I flew up to the room where the girls were. Brick looked surprised to see me. "Shouldn't you be with Bubbles?"

"She has a little problem with the clothes they gave her. The shirt is really small on her..." I said, grabbing the sheet off the bed that Bubbles was in. "They won't mind if I take this right?"

Brick just shrugged. "I'd be dammed if I knew."

I looked at the sheet for a few seconds, then I shrugged and brought it back downstairs. "Hey Bubbles, I got something for-" I stopped as I saw another guy grinning sinisterly as he advanced onto Bubbles, who was in a corner. "I can't believe this."

I walked up behind the guy and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. He face went from crafty to scared in under five seconds. "Hey, pal. You mind explaining what you're doing to her?"

He growled, "I ain't scared of no toilet incarnation."

I smirked, I needed to punch something and here was just what I needed. "Let's see if your reflexes are as quick as your mouth."

He grimaced but still raised his fists. I clicked my tongue and waved a finger at him. "Come on, you know better than fighting in a building full of injured."

When he didn't make any move to exit the building, I sighed. "Fine, let me escort you out."

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flew out the doors. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I bring you back down there and you apologize to Bubbles or else."

"Like I said," He spat, "I ain't scared of no toile-"

I didn't let him finish that statement. A quick jab to the stomach shut him up. "Alright, I'm generous, so I'll give you one last chance. Apologize."

He laughed and looked up at me. "In your dreams."

I smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

His pupils shrunk to pinpricks as I flew faster than the speed of sound out of Townsville. The man started to yell and squirm, but I held tight. I smiled at the discontent of the man that was hanging below me. I yelled over the wind, "Still not scared of me?"

He growled and the fright disappeared from his expression. I smirked, this was going to be fun. To add fun to the ride, I went into a dive straight towards the ground. He closed his eyes and looked as if he was trying to hold down his breakfast. I pulled up at the last second and threw him into a tree. Now I don't know why, but people in Townsville are practically indestructible. My theory was that Townsville was some sort of old military testing site and radiation had seeped into people, making them stronger. Bubbles always used to laugh at that.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked the man as he stood up.

"Good ol' fistfight, no powers or anything." He said.

I sighed, and let all my strength drain from my fists and arms. He smiled as he saw the strength superhuman strength start to dissipate. He raised his fist as he got into a fighting stance. I got into my stance and we started circling each other. He decided to strike first, landing a heavy blow to the left side of my face. I stumbled but remained standing. I came back with a sucker punch to the gut. He grimaced and stumbled backwards. "All right, toilet boy, let's see what you're made of."

I growled and ran up and smashed my fist into the right side of his face. He fell to the ground and spat out a tooth. "Nice hit."

I smiled. "I know." Then I ran at him and pulled him up. I raised my fist to hit him and he prepared for a punch. But I didn't hit him, instead I threw him to the ground and started to fly away. "Have a nice time finding your way back to Townsville. Oh and watch out for Fuzzy. I heard he got more possessive as he aged." And with that I flew back to Bubbles.

When I got back to the hospital, Bubbles was gone. I sighed, I should have expected this from her. Oh well, time to go find a superhero who doesn't even remember her town.

**I might make a story based off of Boomer's theory. EXTRA WORK! WOOHOO! I know this chapter didn't have much blues but I needed to find a way to show how far Boomer would go out of his way for Bubbles. I hoped you liked it. R&R people.**


	2. Bubbling Over

**ARGH! Running out of puns to use for my chapter titles...oh well. This is just Bubbles and Boomer again. Enjoy. I had to change this chapter completely Originally, the Professor sacrificed himself to save the girls but I was bad at doing stuff like that.**

_After Boomer Flew Off, (Bubbles' POV)_

So that was that, he just flew off with that man. I hope he didn't hurt him...too bad. I don't know why that man came upon me like that. I guess the small shirt did have something to do with it. It frightened me, now I not only had the big monsters to deal with, but also the monsters that are disguised as average citizens. I picked up the sheet that Boomer had dropped and wrapped it around myself. Then I slowly left the hospital.

Some people stopped and waved to me, others would smile. A little girl ran up to me and hugged me. "Bubbles! You're all better!"

I looked down at her and smiled, then I lowered myself to her level and hugged her back. "Yeah. And I feel great."

"So you and your sisters can protect us again!" She exclaimed, and I let my smile drop a little.

"Umm...they're not better yet.." The girl looked so disappointed, it broke my heart. "But don't worry! They will get better, I promise!"

"Pinkie promise." She said.

I looped my pinkie around hers and shook. "I cross my heart."

The girl smiled, "Now I know they'll get better!"

She gave me one last hug before running back to her mom and walked off. I decided to walk around a little, not exactly sure where I was going. People would stop and ask how I was, some even offering me free things! The only free thing I accepted was a baby blue hoodie to replace the blanket. I started to walk again, still not exactly sire where I was going when I heard, "Bubbles?"

I turned around and saw a dark-haired man in a white overcoat standing behind me. "Oh, hello Professor." I turned around and walked another three steps before I shot back. "Professor!"

I almost knocked him to the ground when I hugged him. He laughed. "Its good to see you up and well again, Bubbles."

"It's good to see you too, Professor." I smiled at him.

I got let go of him and he dusted himself off. "So how are you?" My smile faltered for .01 seconds, but somehow he noticed. "What is it?"

"I don't remember much...I remember you, Blossom, Buttercup and how we saved the day when we were five...but I don't remember Boomer or his brothers..."

"You don't remember Boomer? Well, that's not good. Well, honey, you and Boomer were very close."

"Like best friends?"

"Even closer."

"Bestest friends?"

"Closer."

"Best friends for life?"

The Professor sighed and I giggled. "I'm kidding! I know, we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

As if on cue, Boomer landed right next to me. "Bubbles! I was looking all over for you."

"Hello Boomer." The Professor smiled."

"Oh, hey Professor."

"Why do you look so..." He paused, looking for a word. "roughed up?"

"Bubbles didn't tell you? Some guy tried to force himself on her and I had to...convince him to stay away from her."

The Professor nodded, hearing the emphasis on convince. "Is it taken care of?"

Boomer smirked, "I'm sure after Fuzzy's done with him, he won't be doing that anymore."

I hugged Boomer, "He's my knight in blue armor!"

Boomer smiled, then frowned a little as he realized that the hug was a playful one. "Any time, Bubs. Come on let's get you home. Want a ride Professor?"

"Oh all right." He grabbed my hand and I held on tight. Then Boomer started to fly away and I followed him. "I can't wait to get back!"

We continued flying before Boomer finally stopped. "Home sweet home."

I was confused, this was wrong. "What do you mean? That's nothing like my house."

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been depressed lately because I'm not so sure about how steady my relationship is. I hope that you have a better summer than me because I'd hate for it to be worse. R&R...**


End file.
